Love Through My Memories
by Priscina Alice Malfoy
Summary: Draco and hermione are brought together by a blood transfusion which gives Draco some of Hermione's memories! Will they fall in love? Ron is dead instead of Fred. Full summary inside. This is my first story so please be nice and review! DM/HG, HP/GW
1. The Beginning

OK! This is my first story so I hope that you can review and help me to make it better

Summary: Draco and Hermione have separate lives for 6 years after the war. They live alone. Ron died instead of Fred. Now Draco is hurt while playing Quidditch and needs a blood transfusion. No one matches his blood type at that time except Healer Hermione. So she gives her blood and now, Draco remembers things he shouldn't.

Draco P.O.V

I stared out of the window overlooking the huge lawn of the Malfoy residence. It's been 6 years since I've left England for the shelter of my home in Germany. My father was chucked in Azkaban the moment the war ended. My mother and I were spared because of her last minute change of allegiance. But that didn't mean that we escaped the constant reminder of our ever so undesirable past. We would always live in the shadow of my father's actions. That's why I came here.

A beautiful snowy owl soared in the sky in front of me. It flew straight through the window I was standing at and perched itself on my shoulder. Belle had returned! I quickly pulled out the parchment tied to her leg and placed her in her cage with some water and owl treats. I unrolled the parchment, my hands quivering so hard that I nearly dropped the letter. This was it. I had applied for a Quidditch job, my last chance to ever go back to London. I scanned the paper as Belle hooted softly. This really was it!

Hermione P.O.V

Work was hectic. It was 11 at night and I had just returned to my flat in muggle London. Working in St. Mungo's had its ups and downs. The first few weeks of my work came as a relief, it took my mind off the unpleasant things that had happened. Ron was dead and my whole life was a mess. I'd always planned a future with Ron and now with him gone, I just didn't know how to handle the stress. So, I resorted to working non-stop from the early hours of the morning to past midnight at times. Now, the work was too much. But I was Hermione Granger, one of the best healers in the world, and I never gave up. I took everything in my stride and continued to work even harder. I was not ranked 5th in the world for nothing..

Suddenly, a bluish white light appeared in front of me. It grew bigger and bigger until it became the shape of a stag. It was a patronus! Harry's patronus! It spoke in Harry's deep voice:

_Ginny's in labour! Come quick! We're at St. Mungo's!_

Then, it disappeared. I was shocked! No, that didn't even begin to cover it. Ginny was expecting a little boy but she was not due till next month! I sighed as I picked up my things once again and disapparated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I asked the reception where the potter's room was and quickly made my way there. The door was closed showing that Ginny was still in labour. I sat on the bench outside with Mrs Weasley who had the expression somewhere in between fear and joy. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Settling Down

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything! I just own Belle(Draco's owl) and Parts of the storyline. Everything else is owned by J.!

Sorry for the short first chapter.. The story will mostly be in Draco/ Hermione's point of view. But there might be changes.. Pls review!

Hermione P.O.V

I waited outside the delivery room for nearly two hours. Molly had fallen asleep by the time the doctor came out. It was my friend, Healer Jones. He gave me a huge smile as he walked away and I knew that everything was alright. I sighed in relief as I woke Ginny's mother up and walked into the ward. Harry was grinning from ear to ear while Ginny held the little bundle of joy in her arms. Harry sent more patronuses to many other people and within 20 minutes, the room was so crowded that the other healers had to usher them out and guard the door to make sure that no more than 5 of them could enter at a time.

They decided to name their baby boy after Harry's father and godfather. Thus, the newborn was officially named James Sirius Potter. Molly and Arthur(Ginny's dad) were crying tears of joy while Fred and George were busy trying to determine if the boy would end up as a reckless rule-breaker like his namesakes or if he would be 'prefect' material. We laughed and laughed at their constant jokes about the odd time that the baby choose to be born.

After spending what should have been our 'waking hours' in the hospital, everyone soon left the happy couple and their son to rest while we made our way to catch up for some lost sleep. I walked into my office and sent a note to Healer Jones that I would not be coming in for work today unless there was an emergency. With that, I left once more for my home.

I took a long, hot bath to unwind myself and then slipped into a wonderful slumber on my huge, velvety bed.

Draco P.O.V

I was back in London. After 6 years of hiding from the public eye, I was back. I made my way to my old house, the place which held so many of my childhood memories, the place which brought back so many bad memories. But my mother was here. She was the only reason why I agreed to stay here instead of finding myself another house. As I walked into the huge wrought iron gates, a sense of nostalgia hit me and I found myself dreading to walk on but I dragged myself through the French doors and into the oversized manor I once called home.

I walked into what used to be the entrance hall which was covered in portraits of my dear ancestors but now, it was entirely different. It was covered with wall paintings of castles and fields which gave it a joyous atmosphere. I walked further in into the west wing which used to be mine and I found that almost everything there had been redecorated. It was beautiful! The dull grey walls of my room were now covered with paintings of the sky and birds, which were my favourite animals. The green Malfoy crest bedspread was now gone, replaced with a light blue one. And everything was just like I wanted it to be.

I walked down into the Drawing room which I had nicknamed 'torture chamber' as all the torturing of muggle-borns took place there. It no longer had purple walls with a huge chandelier but had glass walls which were charmed to look like the view of the gardens outside. There were a few sofas around the fireplace at the end of the room and it was only then did I notice that I was not alone. My mother was sitting on one of the luxurious maroon couches and looking at me calmly. I walked to her and we hugged for a long time. We sat in silence for a while, each of us taking in every detail of the other, before my mother broke the silence.

"Draco dear, I feel sure that you have seen the rooms. I redecorated them after your father died in Azkaban. I just didn't want to live in the memory of all the blood that had been shed here. I'm so glad you decided to come back. You will be playing for the English team then?"

I nodded as I looked around and was shocked when a house elf entered the room carrying a tray of biscuits and some tea. I turned to my mother for an explanation. After all the change in the manor, I didn't think that she would still enslave the house elves to serve her. But before I said anything, she said, "They're all free. They choose to work here and I pay them, generously. But they refuse to except more than 10 galleons a month. We've about 5 elves and they have the whole East wing to themselves." My jaw dropped and I soon forgot how to close my mouth and my mother laughed a soft musical laugh as I tried to figure out how to close it.

My mother and I soon caught up and started talking about other things and soon, I was completely settled in my new home. I was pleased that it no longer brought back the horrible old memories. But on the downside, I often got lost.

Hermione P.O.V

I awoke to the loud hooting of Godric, my owl, who apparently had a letter for me. I gave him some treats before pulling out the parchment and reading it:

_Dearest Hermione, _

_We're so glad that you came last night. We know it was horrid timing(even without Fred and George's constant reminder). Hope you had a good rest. Just wanted to let you know that Ginny and I have left the hospital and have moved into Potter Manor. Apparently there's a very strong Fidelius Charm on it which won't break even if the previous owner died(which happened to be my dad and I had to get him to write me a letter through Dumbledore's portrait to let me know where it is). So anyway, I'll let you know the address at the end of the letter. We'd like you to come over for tea tomorrow. The Weasley family will be there. Mind, the house is larger than Malfoy Manor and I'm sure the all the Weasleys could fit in there and there'd still be loads of space! Anyway, Ginny asked me to invite you to come and live here if you like. We'd love to have you here! But, of course, it's up to you. Well, I've gotta go play with James now. See you tomorrow!_

_The Potter Manor can be found at Tinworth, Cornwall, England._

_P.S. The house is rather near to Bill and Fleur's. Hope you find it easy!_

_Best Regards,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled and looked around for some spare bit of parchment and a quill. She wrote back her reply saying that she'll be there the day after but she'd need to reconsider moving in. She didn't want to intrude on the happy family. She tied the parchment to Godric's leg and sent him off. She smiled to herself once more and then proceeded to make herself a sumptuous lunch.

**Author's note:** Ok! So that's the end of the Chapter! Thank you s.t. moonstone for your review! Please continue to review! Thanks! I'm gonna be really busy from now on so my updates won't be so regular but I'll do my best!


	3. Prove Him Wrong

Hey! I'm finally updating! I just returned from school... N I was sick for the past few days! I'm taking my GCE 'O' levels this year. It's like the most major exam in my country because it practically decides your life. So I'll be like having a lot of extra classes, homework and even night classes! So forgive me if I can't update very punctually!

Disclaimer is obvious. I don't own the harry potter series. If I did I'd be a millionaire and I won't be writing here. Or maybe a billionaire.

Draco P.O.V

I awoke early in the morning for my first practise. It was sunny and not too windy, perfect conditions for Quidditch. I took my old Firebolt, which was given by my mum, and dressed in my new quidditch uniform. I walked out of the house, into the gardens and turned to look back at my new, glorious home. What once used to be the root of all my suffering was now the very place I secretly wished that I could stay in forever. It was magnificent. I walked through the gates which was intangible to the occupants of the house and reached the apparition point.

I felt as if I was being squeezed through an extremely tight tube, a very uncomfortable feeling, but I finally made it to the stadium. It was a huge place with the words, 'English National Quidditch Stadium' right at the top. I was so busy taking in the view that I didn't notice man walking towards me. Coach Henry Winson greeted me and chatted with me while walking me to the dressing rooms. He told me all about the team and about how excellent their seeker was.

He did not, however, mention who exactly that seeker was, so, when I reached the dressing room and saw the now lean, muscular and topless body of Harry Potter, I nearly fainted. He was much better built than before and he had fixed his eyesight. Long gone was the specky, scrawny git whom I hated. It was now a fine young man with good looks and an air which showed off his wealth. I also noticed the thin golden band on his ring finger, which made me wonder who the lucky girl was. Then, what shocked me even more was the way he welcomed me. He treated me like I was an old friend, disregarding every bit of hate that had ever gone through our minds. I was dumbfounded but recovered soon enough and decided to take his approach on things. After all, I had been hoping that people would not judge me based on my family history, so why should I judge him?

I talked to him and several other teammates and soon found out that I had just taken over the space of Potter's wife, the she-Weasel, Ginny Weasley-now-Potter. She had been the Chaser for the English team for a good 5 years until she decided to retire to start a family. I was also told that the youngest Potter had just been born a few days ago and that the baby boy was named after his grandfather and father's godfather. I was also surprised to hear that, for a Weasley descendant, this child didn't have the shocking red hair that was a common Weasley trait. Apparently, the Potter trait was stronger. I was genuinely glad for him. At least he had a family. I didn't and was nowhere near starting on. I was too afraid to ask girls out, fearing that my family's bad reputation would get in the way.

We started warming up by flying around the pitch a few times and then we practised throwing quaffles at each other. We then started a solid game which lasted about 5 minutes due to Harry's extremely quick capture of the snitch. So, Coach Winson decided that Harry should play as a Chaser for the next Practise game so that the match wouldn't end so quickly. And so, my first practise session went without a hitch except for the occasional bludger hits. My teammates all warmed up to me and we agreed on a date for lunch to get to know each other better and they would all be bringing their wives or girlfriends and they encouraged me to do so too.

I left for my home with the challenge of finding a suitable girl to invite to the lunch. At first, I seemed confident that I would be able to find a girl who was willing to be my date but when I returned home, I remembered the very reason why I didn't have a wife by now and my old insecurities came back. I started to breakdown but held my tears back until I reached my room.

_Malfoys never cry._

Those stupid words that my father had repeatedly told me rang in my head. Soon, I started recollecting everything that he ever said to me, about how Malfoys would never have to look for girls, how Malfoys must never work for their living and how being a Malfoy made you practically royalty, giving you the right to do as you please. Suddenly, I wanted to prove him wrong. Being Malfoy didn't make me royalty. And it certainly did not mean that I could laze around and order people to do work for me. I was going to change the entire perception of the Malfoy family. It was not going to be the rich pure-blood, extremist family who waited for others to serve them. This family was going to be known for its genuine generosity, not for giving money to get a job done. I was going to find myself a decent girl who was capable of loving me for who I was. I was not going to marry her just for their blood status. As soon as I made up my mind, I changed into something presentable and walked out of my house once again. I was going to prove my father wrong. And the change had to start now.

Hermione P.O.V

A week has passed and still, the only major incident in my life was the birth of James Potter. There was hardly any need for Healers, now that the war was over, except for the occasional freak accidents. However, I didn't want that to change. Less patients meant less work to do. But more importantly, it meant that people were safer and there were lesser people dying or losing loved ones to the dark side. These thought brought back memories of my ex-boyfriend and best friend, Ron Weasley. We barely had time to be together before he died. But, I will always remember that he did not die in vain. And that he's happy somewhere up there...


	4. Misconception Cleared

Hey! i'm so sorry that i wasn't able to update for like a million years!  
i've had like loads of school work n tests n stuff like that!  
But no matter, i'm updating now! it might be short cos there's something wrong  
with my computer n it does not have microsoft word or any other software to  
write besides notepad.. n that sucks! big time!  
ok so..  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! IF I DID I'LL BE SUPER RICH!

Draco P.O.V

I enter an old teashop. Madam Puddifoots. It's been around since before I was born. It's also the place that my parents confessed thier love for each other. It held many memories for me as well. it was the place where i held my first date back when i was in Hogwarts. now, everything has changed. it was no longer the old teashop where boys used to bring their girlfriends for a good round of snogging. now, it was a trendy bar where girls and guys alike drink to their hearts content and party till they drop. The old place, i heard, had been ravaged during the war and the owner had been  
murdered. so, now, a new lad owned the place and transformed it into a nightclub. This is where i was going to find my first date ever since leaving Germany.

The place is filled with multi-coloured lights. it's spectacular! Many girls were dancing on the specially raised dancefloor. many guys, I could see, were trying their luck out with different girls. i'd been out of touch of these sort of things for so long that i almost didn't know what to do. so, i settled for a glass of firewhiskey and set at the bar. The bartender was a beautiful girl, very young and blonde. She looked like she was trying to catch my eye so i decided to spare her the time and started a conversation on my own.

I realised that i was right about her age. She was only 18 and she was still looking for a more permanent job. Her name was Astoria and she was a pure blood whose parents had died in the war. Lucky for her, she was still young when her parents name was tarnished due to association with the Dark Lord. Her sister and her husband immediately took her in and changed her last name  
to Markses so that she would not have to live with the shame of her parents misdeeds. She didn't support her parents choices but when she was 17, she decided that she wanted to continue her family name and change it from 'that Death-Eater family' to 'that respectable family', something which i was hoping to do myself.

"My sister did not support my decision. She was still mad at our parents for ruining our lives and the family name. But I don't care what my parents did. This family's been around for so many centuries that the acts of one generation should hardly make a difference." Astoria told me how much she respected her family even though she knew they were wrong. She asked me about my background and when I initially was ashamed to tell her, she encouraged me by saying, "you aren't your parents. Everyone makes mistakes. Some just make considerably larger ones. You can shape the future of your family, erase all that it is now known for and start all over again".

So, I finally opened up to her. Just my last name was all the information she needed. Everyone knew about my father's involvement in the war and his refusal to repent even after the war was lost.

But what she told me shocked me to the core."Oh! You're a Malfoy! Dear me! I've always heard of how wonderfully generous the Malfoys are! Even though at first they only donated to get things done, now, I've heard that Mrs. Malfoy has supported many charity events! I've been hearing wonderful stories of the many things that Mrs. Malfoy did to help Hogwarts in rebuilding after the war! I don't understand why you are so ashamed to be a Malfoy. Most people only have praises to sing for the new Malfoy family. And i see that they were not exaggerating about the characteristically good looks that Malfoy sons inherit!"

I stared at her, my mouth agape."But didn't you hear of the horrible things that my father did during the war? I mean, even I, his son, am disgusted by it! How can you sit here talking to me calmly and not see the son of a murderer sitting in front of you?"

That was where my perspective of my life changed. I had thought that people would only ever remember the Malfoy family as one which was rich and arrogant and loyal to the dark side. But her answer was one that I would never have expected.

"Like I said. You are not your father. You changed and that's all that matters. Besides, it's not just us pure-bloods who support you. Perhaps you didn't know but Harry Potter had spent months convincing the country that you and your mother were truly good people who were forced into a life of darkness. He stood up for you and because he was the people's hero, they believed him. and now you just have to believe yourself!"

We talked for a long time that evening and I finally ended off by asking her out to the tea party with me.

I walked out of that shop that night with a sense of accomplishment. Not only did I manage to get a date but I also managed to clear the misconception I had about my family.

Tada! I'm done.. I know it's a short chapter but I promise more when I'm free! PLS REVIEW!


	5. Diary Entries & Quidditch

HI! I'm back! I've been so busy these few weeks that I don't even have time to switch on my comp! What with my comp crashing last week... So... I will write another Draco chapter because nothing much goes on in Hermione's life right now... I hope that you will like it n PLS REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE! THE REST IS J.K. ROWLING'S! 

Draco P.O.V

I button my last button and put on my coat. I look into the mirror. A young blonde man with sharp features and to-die-for grey eyes stare back at me. His face is pale and pointed, his crisp white shirt hung untucked. His emerald tie hung loosely on the nape of his neck. His black coat contrasted perfectly with his creamy ivory skin. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Before I could turn that man back into me, I heard a shout from downstairs. "Draco! Are you ready? We're gonna be late!"

I turned and rushed downstairs to find Astoria waiting for me in an elegant lilac dress cut so perfectly to fit her extraordinary curves. Her sleek white blonde her hung in curls to her waist. She looked simply stunning! We reached the restaurant a few minutes later. We were really late so we'd decided to apparate. I saw the stunned faces of my fellow teammates as I walked in. Perhaps they had doubted that I would be able to find myself a girl by today or they may have been simply blown away by the sheer beauty of Astoria. Either way, the shocked looks did not last long. Soon, us guys were immersed in heavy discussion on the Irish team's performance against the Peruvian players. The girls were busy gossiping about the latest scandals in the country.

The high tea ended with a bang as Ginny Weasley, Harry's wife, let out some of her brother's Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. The entire restaurant clapped and cheered as the fireworks dazzld everyone in sight and soon, nostalgic memories of the twins flight from Hogwarts engulfed me. The fireworks now were much better than that time. They were now charmed to imitate different animals- these ones being a horse and a stag, the patronuses and animagi forms of Harry and Ginny. For a moment I was thoroughly impressed with George Weasley's ability to invent new things to excite the average person. I had no doubt in my mind that even the grumpiest person alive would find their jokes amusing. They would at least crack a smile. I sent Astoria home with the promise to bring her out again. This time, just the two of us, some time alone. Our first official date.

I woke up once again to the bright sunlight streaming through my huge bedroom window. Today, after months of training, would be my first match ever, playing for the English side. We were allowed to bring two guest with us so I invited my mother and Astoria, the two most important people to me at this juncture of my life. I donned my quidditch robes and took my Thunderbolt, the new broom I bought after seeing the playing standard of the rest of the team. Twinky, my house elf, served me a huge breakfast of ham and eggs. I devoured the entire plate and slopped up all my pumpkin juice before navigating through the huge manor to find my mother's room.

I knocked softly on the door, afraid that I would be disturbing my mother. When there was no reply, I entered and found that my mother was fast asleep with a small book clutched in her dainty hands. She looked so serene sleeping like that. I pulled up the blanket to cover her fully and took the book from her hand, intending to place it on the table. But it slipped and opened to a page with a diary entry dated yesterday. I couldn't help but read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow, for the first time, my son will be playing quidditch for our country. I'm so absolutely proud of him. Sometimes I feel afraid that he would grow to be the man that his father was, that his father wanted him to be. But he proved me wrong. Draco is a great young man. I never have to worry about him. He is independent and strives to carve out a name for this family. I knew that I could only do so much to change people's view on the Malfoys. The rest was up to him. Only he can prove what we truly are, prove that we became rotten due to reasons out of our control. Sometimes, I still see that little boy I once knew in him. A boy who was full of hopes and dreams. Who might never have to choose a side in the war because there won't be a war. When Voldemort disappeared for the first time, I thought that my son would be able to grow up free of hate and prejudice. Perhaps my dreams could not come true then but it certainly was coming true now. Draco doesn't know how proud I am of him. Of his decision to come back and face reality, of his change in heart against house elves, of everything. But I am- so proud. I wish he would continue, become the man I had envisioned him to be. For now, he is on the right path. Soon, he will be the greatest ever Lord Malfoy, a title which I will give him when he is ready. Soon..._

_Cissy_

I was touched by her heartfelt feelings for me. I was her only son but other pureblood parents had given their children up when they expressed a desire to change. At the front of the book was, in small golden letterings, the words _'Lady Narcissa Malfoy'_. I finally realised exactly how much my mother loved me. How all her hopes were pinned on me...

A flame burnt inside of me. White hot. I had a sudden strong desire to work towards my mother's goals. To revolutionize the way people see our family. This feeling was not strange. It was something that i had been constantly feeling since my return to England. Now, it just burnt much stronger. An even greater need to prove myself. With this determination in my mind, I marched out of the house and to the stadium.

It was twilight as the English players were called together for a meeting with our coach.

"OK! Today is the day. We have to do it. We've got a brilliant team and there is no reason why we shouldn't be able to flatten Bulgaria. From what I know, Krum is still their seeker and I feel sure that Harry is a thousand times better. I've also seen their chasers. And my professional opinion is that we'll win. Or at least we'd better!"

We all walked onto the pitch as we were struck deaf by the thunderous cheers of our supporters. Harry and Krum shook hands, being the captains of the respective teams. And then, we were off. Streaks of red and white were visible all around me. I caught the quaffle easily and within seconds into the game, I had scored my first goal for England. I saw my mother and Astoria cheering me on from the top box. They looked so proud that it seemed like their hearts would burst right out of their chests.

The game continued for half an hour when suddenly, Harry started streaking off towards the ground. He was going to crash if he didn't pull out of the dive! But I had no time to look at him. The quaffle was in my hand and I was going to do my best to score some more points before the game ended, even though we were winning by a great margin. I had just scored when I heard more triumphant yells, indicating that Harry had caught the snitch! I was so happy that I completely forgot my surroundings and gave myself to the celebrations.

But, before I could even grasp my broom handle to fly down to where Harry and the rest of the team now stood, I heard a whooshing sound and then..

Harry P.O.V

I'd caught the snitch! I was so happy! But I realised that there was one member still flying, not down on the ground immersed in the celebrations. And then I saw it, almost in slow motion. The jet black bludger streak in the dark sky straight towards Draco, who seemed unaware. My jubilant expression turned into one of horror. Before I could scream, he was falling. A hundred feet down, his head already bleeding profusely... 

OKAY! I managed TO complete one more chapter! Next chapter will have more Hermione scenes... It'll be where the real bulk of the story starts! I included a Harry Potter P.O.V for an added effect! I hope you like it! And again I'll say it! PLS REVIEW!


	6. Blood

Ok! I know I haven't updated for some tome but.. here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

...

I sat in my office hoping that something interesting would happen. There have been no emergencies for such a long time. Not that I wished for more people to get hurt but, at least that would've made my life more interesting...

Just as I thought that, a bluish-silver light appeared in front of me. It took the form of a stag and I immediately knew what it was. It spoke in Harry's deep voice:

"Draco Malfoy's seriously hurt. Being brought over now. Take care of him please!"

I knew how Malfoy got hurt. Harry had told me that Malfoy had joined the national Quidditch team and there was a match tonight so... he'd probably got hit by a bludger. I grabbed my coat and walked briskly to the emergency room. I prepared myself for any type of Quidditch attacks and took out the necessary equipment.

But no amount of preparation could have prevented my shock when I saw the man. His whole face was covered in deep crimson blood, oozing from a crack in his skull at the back of his head. His usually neat white blond hair was clumped together and matted with blood. His toned body lay limp on the medi- witch's stretcher, arms and legs sprawled at weird angles. His chest rose and fell ever so slightly that it was possible to pass him off as dead. It seemed as if he had broken almost every bone in his body, including his spine. And he'd lost a lot of blood.

Harry's concerned face appeared at the entrance of the emergency ward. I tried to give him a comforting smile but it mangled on my face and must have appeared more like a grimace. Even more crease lines formed on his forehead and his eyebrows knitted together, his lips mashed into a slight frown. I didn't get to say anything as I was needed to tend to Malfoy. The medi- witches and wizards had cleaned him of blood but he was still actively bleeding at the head. He now looked so pale that I was not sure if he would survive. I knew that there was only one way now.

I pointed my vine wood wand at several parts of his anatomy and muttered several healing spells, fixing all his bones. Once most of his bones were healed, I took a sample of his blood to asses it. He had a very rare blood type - in the wizarding world, there were many more blood types than in the muggle world- Reicheis- Merlin blood type. No blood replenishing potion could work on this blood type. It was a blood type that only one out of a million witches and wizards had and I was one of them. I left him on the bed, placing a bubble-head charm on his whole body to ensure him a constant supply of oxygen. He looked as good as new sans for the extreme paleness. Blood was needed- badly.

I walked out and asked his only living relative about her blood type. His mother Narcissa, who had just arrived, said that his dead father had the blood type, not her. It was a dominant trait in the Malfoy family. I asked around but no one had that blood type so I told them that I'd check the blood bank.

I did so even though I knew that there was absolutely no hope for a match and I was right. Nil. The only thing I could do to save him was to donate my own blood. Then, I stepped back for a while and asked myself why I should even do this. The boy who had taunted me for all my school life. Who had hurt me and very nearly killed me. Why would I do it? Why should I?

But then, I thought of Harry's patronus and his concerned and distraught expression and I told myself that I was doing this for Harry, the person who was the closest to a brother to me, especially after Ron passed. I was only saving Malfoy's life for him. As per standard procedure, we were not allowed to reveal the identity or blood status of the donor but I had to seek his mother's permission so I asked her if she did not mind mixing a half-blood or muggle-born's blood with her sons pure blood.

"As long as it saves him" was her only reply. And so, I entered the room and asked all the other staff to leave. I prepared a tube for blood transfusion. Then, I did a spell, making a small cut in my vein, allowing my blood to flow freely into the tube connected to a blood bag. I watched as my blood trickled into the long tube. I may have been a healer, braving lots of blood each day but I still was afraid of my own blood. I bit my lips as the bag filled and waited patiently, looking at Malfoy just to pass time. Fot the first time in my life, I felt that he was actually quite handsome. His usual smirk was replaced by an innocent, child-like look. It made him look very much like the young child he should have been, instead of that cocky rich boy. His pointed face was angled almost to perfection, making him look more like a figment of my imagination instead of someone real. His sleek blond hair seemed so silky and soft that I just wanted to run my hair through it. I-

Suddenly I was outraged at what I thought! Me? Hermione Jean Granger thinking that Draco Lucius Malfoy was handsome? That was like saying that the goblins had now become just like house elves, servants to the human race.(and we all know how much the goblins hate us humans) it was wrong! There was no way possible that I was falling for Malfoy. So I just remained focus on my job. Once the specific amount of blood was collected, I sealed the bag and removed the tube, only to attach another cleaner one.

I performed the same cutting spell on a vein on Malfoy's arm and connected the tube to him. I healed my arm while I left Malfoy there to complete his transfusion. I cleared the room up and soon, Malfoy's transfusion was complete. I removed the bubble-head charm and pointed my wand at his face.

"Ennervate", I muttered and his eyes opened and slid into focus. He was still a little incoherent so I left him at that and went to invite his family and friends in. I saw a girl at the door, Daphne Markses. "must be his girlfriend!" I thought, "he hasn't changed at all! Still keeping only pureblood girls!". But then, I realised that Daphne, who was a Slytherin in my year was already married and this girl was much younger.

I realised that she must have been Astoria Markses, Daphne's younger sister who took Daphne's married last name. She was an exact copy of her sister! I'd heard a lot of stories about her family. Apparently, her older sister had married a pure blood American wizard immediately after the war. Astoria had just started school so Daphne gave her the Markses surname. Daphne did not want to be associated with the bad name of the Greengrasses who were avid Voldemort supporters. Though she still believed in blood purity, her sister chose to be a blood traitor. "Perhaps he's really changed" a voice in my head sounded but I just told myself to Shut Up!

I saw the two ladies, Astoria and Narcissa both crying and laughing at the same time, while Harry waited at the side with Ginny.

"you really are the best you know. They thought he would surely die but you saved him." Harry beamed at me. I had done my job and this was why I chose to be a healer- the satisfaction.

...

Tada!


	7. Author's Note Sorry!

Hey! I'm sorry! I know I haven't posted for a long time.. I've been having so many classes at school and therefore have no time to use the computer also, my next chapter is pretty long so I haven't had the time to complete writing it.. n I can't update using my mobile phone cos I don't have internet on it. But, my phone contract ends on the 25th of February n I promise, for the sake of my darling readers, I will buy a phone which will enable me to upload on the go! So until then, I won't update.

Sorry again!


	8. Two Memories and One Letter

Chapter 7: Two memories and one gift.

Ok. I know I haven't updated in like a gazillion years but I have been having tests and exams.. N I've been ill... Tonsillitis... I think that's what the doctor wrote... Anyway, I've been trying to think of ways to make my writing better... So thanks for the reviews, pls keep them coming.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. THOSE BELONG TO J., THE GREAT LADY. I ONLY OWN THIS INTERESTING PLOT!

...

Draco p.o.v

I turned. The loud cheering suddenly seemed like silence in my ears. All I could see was the beaming faces of two blond ladies. One with watery blue eyes staring straight at me, the other was green. Suddenly, their smiles turned into grimaces of horror. I didn't understand. Then-

Black. Everything was black. I never liked black - it reminded me of my father. Then I saw a pair of eyes and long silver hair. I thought it was him, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I just wanted to die right there. But it wasn't.

The light turned on. Everything was bright. I had no idea where I was. All I know was that I was standing in front of the great Albus Dumbledore. I must be dead.

Shit.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at me. Was he mad?

"Am I dead?" I croaked, my throat hoarse.

He didn't reply, just continued smiling. Before I knew it, I felt like I was being sucked out of that place. I was now outside a small wooden house. Beside me was a great Oak tree and a swing. A small boy with white blonde hair similar to mine was sitting on the ground, swinging his fat fist at what I supposed was a muggle camera. I realised that I was in someone's memory... A young lady with brown hair approached me. Then, I felt myself moving without any conscious effort. I walked inside the house. It was small but cosy. Nothing like the manor of course...

Suddenly, I awoke. I saw a face of a young lady with brown hair, almost an exact copy of the lady I saw earlier! I could not recognise the face. I mumbled a few incoherent words. Then, I saw a group of people poring over me. I immediately recognised my mother and Astoria. Potter and the she-weasel were also there.

I realised what must have happened. Probably a bludger accident.

"What happened exactly?" My voice quivered as I asked my mother.

She related the whole story to me and I was shocked at how calm I was as my mother recounted my near-death experience. I could no longer see the brown haired lady. She was gone.

I wondered who she was. She seemed familiar but... I racked my brains but the only product of that was a throbbing headache.

Two days later (and I never saw that lady again) I was back home. It felt good to be back after that accident. Having been so near death, I now savoured every breath I took, every step I take. I had no weird memories but I always felt like something was missing. I wondered what it was.

I was walking down the streets of diagon alley once again. The first time I came here, I was a little boy, no more than 3 years old. My mother and father had been with me, and we were choosing toy broomsticks. They took me to our vault in gringotts and I vaguely remembered feeling amazed at the sheer amount of gold in the vault. As a teen, I was used to it, sometimes even wondering why there wasn't more. Now, I didn't really care. I was going to give most of it away anyway. Money meant nothing to me after living as a rich man for such a long time.

Suddenly, I experienced a whole different 'first time'.

I was with Hagrid. I had just found out I was a witch (I was in a muggle girl's memory!). Now, I had a small bag of gold in my hands, those weird huge gold coins. J walked into Ollivanders, everything looked so happy! Soon, I had my wand, vine wood. I got all my books. I couldn't wait to start reading them! I sat at Fortescue's ice cream parlour, savouring the taste of the delicious chocolate. I had my new robes and everything I needed. I couldn't wait to try everything. As I looked around -

I was out of the memory before I could even find out who I was. I was frustrated.

I continued on with my shopping at diagon alley. The Weasley's shop was going quite well, with the twins producing more and more items. Their wives, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were also helping them, especially with the manufacture of more red-heads. I was completely surprised when a little brown haired boy responded to the call of Sterling Weasley. Apparently, the latest brood of Weasleys weren't all carrot tops. I wondered what weaselbee's children looked like, then I realised that he would never have children because he died in the war.

All of a sudden, I fell into a heavy depression. It was my fault that Ron Weasley was dead. If Potter didn't try to save me, Weasley would still be alive. I recollected the incident over and over again, all the way home. If only I had helped, if only he hadn't tried. If only.. Those must be the saddest words ..

I only realised my surroundings when a small barn owl pecked my cheek. It was carrying a small parcel. It's green eyes made it look so unusual, so unique. I untied it and the steel grey owl flew off - it was so free. I unwrapped the little jet black box to find a small pendant nestled in blue silk. It was an owl, with tiny emerald stones for eyes. It was made of steel, an exact replica of the owl Jules. A square piece of parchment was attached. The fine handwriting was slanted but very neat, almost like a script. It read:

To Draco Malfoy,

This is a small gift from me. I am not allowed to reveal my name but I feel obliged to get to know you, seeing as I donated blood to you. The owl's name is Jules. If you want it to stay, just say his name. Of course he would have flown off by now but just in case, for the future occasions, you know how to stop him.

Yours truly,

Blood donor.

I liked the charm very much so I attached it to a chain and wore it permanently. I was more grateful to this kind soul than anyone would ever know. And I really wanted a chance to get to know her and thank her personally.

...

Ok! Tada! I'm done! I hope I will be able to update soon. Anyhoo, PLS REVIEW! I might do some oneshots but I need ideas so feel free to give me some! Oh and if anyone has an idea but doesn't know/ too scared to write it on fanfiction, let me know, I'll help you write. If it's what you want, then u get all the credit! Oh. I've already written the next chapter but it's on my phone.. So.. If the stupid gadget starts working and sends it to my computer then you'll have the next chapter up by today.. if not..


	9. A Chat and A Letter

Ok! This didn't get through on time but here it is! I hope you guys are happy! Thanks again to all dear reviewers:) pls do review. Even if it is something negative, I'd like to hear it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN THE NEW PLOT! THANK YOU!

...lol.

Hermione p.o.v

A week after i saved Malfoy's life, i was once again sitting in the boring monotony of my office. I still had nothing to do. This was getting out of hand!

Suddenly, i had a stroke of inspiration, something exciting to do! I wasn't allowed to tell Malfoy who his donor was but i sure as hell could make him guess. Besides, i wanted to know that my blood was being put to good use. Who knew what he was up to?

So, i sent him an anonymous letter and a small owl charm which i acquired in diagon alley. The charm was an exact replica of my favourite owl Jules, which was why i found it intriguing. I made sure that the owl eyes were emerald, just to personalize it for him, the Slytherin colours. Of course, Jules also had emerald eyes..

I got Healer Jones to write the letter in case he recognised the handwriting. My ever so faithful owl, Jules sent it for me. I had other owls so he wouldn't be able to identify me through Jules..

Meanwhile, i returned home to my dear old cat, Crookshanks. I waited for the tiny owl to return, hopefully with a letter. But i was sure he would return empty handed. And so he did.

"Good boy Jules." I stroked his feathers and gave him some owl nuts.

Before i could turn away however, another owl flew straight for me. It was a peculiar owl, it had a little chain attached to it, bearing a symbol. It was a snowy white, reminding me much of Harry's old owl, Hedwig. As I bent down to see it, i realised that it bore the Malfoy crest! How could Malfoy have found out?

I opened the letter, the parchment was of the finest quality, the ink, supreme.

_To my dearest donor_

_I do not know who you are but my owl was able to follow Jules. So i'm writing this to you. I can't write much so i will just say two words:_

_THANK YOU._

_Yours sincerely_

_Draco Malfoy_

I was stunned. Malfoy must know that i am muggle-born, that much i told Narcissa. Has he truly changed? I wanted to write back but another owl flew in at that very moment. It was from Healer Jones. St. Mungos needed me, there was another patient.

I flooed to the hospital to find a young boy with flaming red hair and loads of boils on his skin. Sterling Frederic Weasley, Fred's son, had accidentally poured a hot potion all over his skin. His father was a man who was able to sort out any injuries, having inflicted many on himself while testing his products but Fred was away with George. They had gone overseas for business and Alicia was not as good as them when it came to healing so she decided to bring the lad to St. Mungos. I talked to her for a long while after giving Sterling the healing potion. We talked about life and girly stuff..

"You ever going to start dating again Hermione? You know that you can't keep holding on to Ron forever.."

"Not now. I'm too busy."

"It's been six years. You're 24! People your age are all married or dating! You can't go on like this. Plus you don't entertain yourself. When was the last time you stepped into a bar?"

"err.."

"You see what i mean.."

The conversation went on for a while until a worried Fred barged into my office.

"Alicia! You're here. Oh thank god! I came home early to surprise you and i find an empty house with no note! Do you know how worried i was?"

"Sorry, dear. Sterling scalded himself so i took him here. I suppose i forgot the time."

And with that, Fred, Alicia and little Sterling bade good bye and headed home. I had completely forgotten about Malfoy's letter by then and exhausted, i apparated home and went straight to bed. I had a wonderful dream but by the time I woke up, I couldn't remember anything of it.

...lol.

Ok.. You know the drill.. REVIEW! N I would like to personally thank juventus, shurturgal rororot, spikeecat, RozaBaksh and chocolatesundae for their review and all the other people who I did not name who follow my story :) I hope you all like it and if you have any suggestions, pls do tell me..


	10. Changes

I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a long time.. I've been having exams and I'm going to take my GCE 'O' level examinations this year i actually already took one on 30th May. It's the equivalent of the GCSE exams in the UK. So it's really important. Plus my phone crashed n i lost the few chapters that i had typed out so.. Big problem there. I'm re-typing everything out now.. And my o levels finish on the 15th of november.. So I'm starting to write again.. Sorry:( well.. I shall start by thanking all those who reviewed or added me as favourite author or this as favourite story n those who have this on story alert. A big thank you:D You guys made my day, even though my mailbox was overly full because of all the notices. But still, i love u people! So pls keep then comin!

...

Draco p.o.v

So.. I woke up to find my snowy owl, perched on the stand. His mate, a pretty eagle owl was next to him, lying down. I was surprised. Anthea was a very active owl! Something had to be wrong if she was lying down, and yet, Hero was not the least bit concerned. I didn't want to take any chances and so i decided to bring her to Eeylops Owl Emporium, hoping that they'd be able to diagnose or cure her.

I tapped the bricks in the leaky cauldron and was greeted by the bustling diagon alley. I kept my head down and quietly made my way to the owl shop. The shopkeeper took one look and immediately gave Ant a potion to drink. All of a sudden, my owl's face turned green! I was about to scream at the lady when she suddenly said:

"Congratulations! Your owl's expecting a bunch of owlets."

That explained Hero's nonchalant behaviour! I was so excited that i barely heard any of the kind lady's talk on ways to care for Ant and her young. As a treat to Anthea and Hero, i decided to let them fly home themselves. I was suddenly like a proud father.

I stopped at that thought. _A father_. A thought that seemed almost impossible. Sure, there was Astoria, but did i really want to spend my whole life with her. She seemed more like a great friend than anything else and there was definitely nothing romantic about our relationship now. I didn't think that i would ever be a husband, let alone a father.

I walked down diagon alley to get a good look at the shops. I haven't really had the time to explore this small but wonderful magical lane. It was filled with surprises for me, especially since i hadn't been in here for years! The shops were all different, many of the old shop owners were killed during the war. Some, in my own manor. I didn't see many familiar faces. I walked into one of the old shops which remained, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The once prim and proper lady was no longer the same. She sat by the side while her daughter handled the sales. I bought a handsome set of wizard's dress robes in a fine midnight blue.

I walked further down the lane to several new shops and bought myself several luxury eagle feather quills, a sneakoscope, and a few other trinkets. The old Gringotts building stood just the same as ever, unfazed by the war. The shop that i was looking for though, didn't appear until i was nearing the end of the alley.

The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes stood, same as ever, bold and daring. Like typical Gryffindors. It did not seem toned down by age. If anything, it was even more outstanding. The compound was definitely bigger. Just looking at it made me feel a whole mixture of emotions. I was guilty for treating the Weasleys so horribly. I was also sad that, during my short childhood, i was never permitted to enjoy these sort of privileges. Father always expected me to behave like the rich pureblood wizard i was. I was not to act childishly at all which meant that, i had never played with toys like teddy bears or played in the snow. The only thing i ever played was quidditch. Even at a young age my father had gotten me a toy broomstick, a quaffle and a snitch and i used to play at the full sized pitch at the back of the Manor. In short, i hated my childhood.

I entered the shop. It was beyond my wildest imagination! There were shelves covering every inch of the walls in the place! And what was even more amazing is that every shelf went from full to nearly empty in almost 1 minute! That was how fast things were selling in that shop. I saw the twin red heads at the cashier in robes of stunning magenta. There were also about 10 other staff members wearing similar coloured robes. The shop was so busy that I wondered how they coped. Of course, you could obviously see, from the moment you enter, that there was an undetectable extension charm in the room, making it much bigger than it actually was. Last I heard, the twins had a branch in several wizarding towns, like Hogsmead and Dufftown. And those were doing well also. Sometimes, I wished that my life could go as easy as theirs. No expectations, no strings attached.

I bought quite a number of the latest products that the ingenious twins had recently created and left the shop, stopping at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour on the way. It had been a long day. I apparated back onto the lush green gardens of the manor that I grew up in – but I did not think of it as that, for my childhood brought back horrible memories that I was trying to supress. I thought of the new glass walls of the drawing room, the house elves wearing their specially made clothes, the green and blue walls of my bedroom and it's enchanted ceiling which reminded me so much of the Hogwarts Great Hall. This was a home I loved and longed to return to, but there would always be a shadow of its past that some may not dare to face.

Hermione P.O.V

I woke up, fresh and rejuvenated. As I got ready, I realised that the letter Malfoy wrote was still on my dresser. I quickly got some spare parchment and my quill and ink pot. I wrote:

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_I am very happy to see that you are very different from the boy you used to be. I am glad that you support the changes that your mother has made for your family. It is always good to see lives that were once lost be found again. I fervently hope that this is not a temporary change, Draco. I truly am happy that I have made a difference, something that I have not felt since I lost someone I really loved in the war. If you need any assistance, do not hesitate to ask (your owl will be able to find me). I hope to see you soon and well. Thank you and goodbye._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Blood Donor_

I whistled slightly and Jules flew straight to my arm. I attached the letter and the magnificent bird flew off into the horizon, reminding me of the days where I would stand in the Hogwarts owlery, watching the sunset as Harry's late owl Hedwig flew off, delivering my letter to my anxious parents.

I was relieved, somehow. It felt good to know, that the boy who had tormented me for all my years at Hogwarts has finally grown out of his bullying stage. He was now a man, and a darn good looking one at that. And for the first time, since Ron died, I knew everything would be alright.

Ok! I finally got the whole thing done! Hooray to me! Please review and add this story to your favourites! Thank You!

~Priscina A. Malfoy~


End file.
